


Божественная комедия

by Sinsin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinsin/pseuds/Sinsin
Summary: - Ну а Бог-Волшебник, хоть он-то был серьезным?- Ну, дружок, если ты думаешь, что магию изобрел благообразный сухонький старичок, у меня для тебя интересные новости.





	1. Беседа

Зарина, тихо бурча что-то под нос и пытаясь вытряхнуть из волос хоть часть пыли и мелких камешков, пробиралась к ощущаемой впереди пустоте по узкой и тесной щели. Обвал застал её посреди пещеры, в которой, со слов Бога, находился лаз в его храм.  
Вообще-то, нормальным людям не приходится ползти в храмы своих богов. Но Зарина нормальной не была. Как, собственно, и покровительствующее ей божество, вопреки всем его уверениям. Люди, как и он сам, могут говорить что угодно, но уж Зарина-то знает…  
Наконец, девушка добралась до пещерки, где могла хотя бы встать и сделать пару шагов, а не валяться, словно унылая тряпочка. Только вот, как оказалось, безумных нашлось более одного – её убежище уже кто-то занял. И, судя по его доспехам, слабо мерцающим в свете крошечного костерка, именно этого человека Зарина должна была избегать при любых обстоятельствах. Впрочем, на ней же не написано, что она еретик, так? А значит, теоретически, если не болтать лишнего, он и не поймёт…  
"Ладно, может, и поймёт", — поняла девушка, когда молодой парень схватился за меч и вскочил. — "Где таких умных понабрали вообще? Спасу от них нет."  
Драться ей не хотелось, потому что она не слишком хорошо умела, убивать тоже было не с руки, очень уж красивый был храмовник. К сожалению, сама Зарина красой своей Светил не затмевала, так что на ответную любезность — не убивать — рассчитывать не приходилось.  
— Я тебя не боюсь, отродье мрака, отребье ужаса, дочь тьмы! — с пафосом произнес храмовник ритуальную фразу, указав на девушку мечом.  
— Я тебя тоже, тварь, паскуда, чтоб ты провалился, — огрызнулась Зарина, вытаскивая свои кинжалы и всем видом показывая, что она вполне готова подправить симпатичную мордашку напротив в соответствии с извращёнными представлениями о красоте её повелителя. — И если бы не я, ты, неблагодарный поросёнок, уже давным-давно задохнулся со своим костром!  
— Да? — парень сильно озадачился. — Но вроде бы здесь есть движущийся воздух...  
— Конечно, — ехидно подтвердила девушка. — Я, знаешь ли, собиралась переждать здесь обвал. Разумеется, я позаботилась о воздухе, уж на это-то сил хватает!  
— А, так ты служишь Крину, — презрительно поморщился храмовник — воздушники считались слабыми даже для еретиков — и немного опустил меч. — Но вы же терпеть не можете пещеры, да и просто землю! Враждуете с богами земли потому что! Скоро сюда придут и убьют тебя. За что ваш поганый орден тебя сюда отправил? Отведи меня к ним, и я кроваво отомщу!  
\- Если уж на то пошло, я служу Кре Ону. И нет никакого ордена, и если бы даже и был - я бы тебя ни в жизнь туда не повела. Не совсем же глупая, — закатила глаза Зарина. Лично ей были непонятно стремление служителей новых богов сбиваться в кучи и выдумывать друг другу правила. Впрочем, она уважала право других людей на свободу действий. — И мы не враждуем. Те, кто служит старым богам, держатся вместе.  
— Все равно истинные боги рано и поздно уничтожат вас всех до одного, ведь все ваши фокусы — не более чем профанация настоящих чудес, — самодовольно усмехнулся храмовник и все-таки попытался ударить Зарину мечом. — А потом придет и черёд ваших подделок, этих богомерзких идолов!  
— Нет истинных и поддельных богов! — рявкнула она и отбила удар, пустив лезвие длинного меча по своего короткому клинку. Плохо сражалась она лишь с точки зрения других служителей Забытых богов — для средненького же храмовника, коим являлся противник, девушка представляла серьёзную проблему. — Есть лишь те, что были до вероломного предательства вашего обожаемого Рен Не, и те, что рождены после!  
— Реннен не предатель, а защитник, спаситель! — зарычал парень и снова сделал выпад, пытаясь достать противницу. — Думаешь, в мою душу легко заронить ваше лживое еретическое учение? Никогда! Никогда я не отрекусь от того, кто спас все живое!  
— Спас?! — взбешённо взвизгнула Зарина, увернулась от летящего ей в бок меча и нырнула под руку храмовника, целя кинжалом в щель между пластинами доспеха. — Это кто же вам такое сказал, а? Никого он не спасал! Он — убийца, и я не понимаю, как хоть кто-то может ему доверять!  
— В житиях все очень чётко написано! — крикнул парень, отпрыгивая от вёрткой девчонки. Учителя говорили, что еретики хитры и изворотливы, и потому ловить их следует не меньше, чем четвёркой бойцов. У юного храмовника Джека, впервые встретившего человека, которого он должен был немедленно убить, промелькнула крамольная мысль — что, если ловить еретиков нужно компанией не из-за их порочной натуры, а потому, что в бою один на один храмовники неизменно им уступают?  
— Ах в житиях! — притушившая было гнев девушка снова завелась. — В житиях! А он спускался к вам хоть раз? Может, говорил с кем-то? С самыми любимыми? Знакомил с друзьями? Показал убитого горем Ни Арра, лучшего друга которого убил ради силы? Думаешь, он всегда был колдующим богом? Клянусь Холмом, нет!  
Клятва Холмом — это серьезно. По легенде каждый, её нарушивший, мгновенно обращался камнем и должен был в течение сотни лет стоять на Тропе в мир духов. Легенда, впрочем, оказалась правдивой — парень сам видел одного клятвопреступника, забранного богами. Джек замер, внимательно глядя на Зарину. Камнем она обращаться не спешила.  
— Откуда мне знать, что Крин не солгал тебе? — с легкой завистью в голосе уточнил парень. С ним Реннен не говорил никогда, и непохоже, что вообще хоть кто-то слышал голос божества. — Слушай, а часто Крин, ну, говорит с тобой?  
— Не было и дня с тех пор, как мне стукнуло двенадцать, чтоб ветер не сказал мне ни слова, — буркнула Зарина. — Он болтливый — жуть. Если хочешь, давай его самого спросим, он не откажет в одной истории.  
— Может, пусть просто подтвердит твои слова своей клятвой? — неуверенно предложил храмовник. Он не был уверен, что не схлопочет молнией по шее за излишне фамильярное обращение к богу.  
— Ты что, а поболтать? — наигранно округлила глаза девушка. — Но можно, наверное. Только мне нужно сосредоточиться, а в одной пещере с человеком, пытающимся тебя убить, это затруднительно.  
— Меч не дам, — сразу отказался парень. — Я тебе не доверяю. Служители старых богов беспринципны и лживы. Как только я лишусь оружия, ты нападешь.  
— Ну ничего себе, — возмутилась Зарина. — Можно подумать, это мы убиваем вас почем зря. Да нами, повешенными на ваших воротах, можно было бы заселить небольшой город!  
— Так, стоп, мы сейчас опять начнём сражаться, а тут очень тесно и мне с мечом неудобно. Как насчёт кинуть оружие к дальней стене?  
— Ты сильнее, — буркнула девушка. — Я всё равно боюсь. Но, так и быть, давай хоть так.  
— А потом ты расскажешь мне историю о Реннене. Идет? Если выживешь, конечно.  
— Посмотрим, — хмыкнула девушка. — На раз-два-три.  
Оружие полетело к стене. Изящные женские кинжалы легли поверх цвайхендера*.  
— Красивые ножички, — хмыкнул Джек. — Должно быть удобно строгать колбасу на бутерброды.  
— Отличная чесалка для спины, — фыркнула Зарина. — Везде дотягиваешься?  
— Один-один. Спрашивай уже этого своего, — скривился храмовник.  
Девушка показала ему язык, глубоко вздохнула и обратилась мысленным взором в свою душу. И возопила в нее: "Эй, зараза, ты блин где там? Тут с тобой общаться желают. Вылезай, или потеряешь кого-то, готового с открытым ртом слушать тебя сутки напролет!"  
Ага, у девушки были не слишком серьезные отношения с богом.  
Кре Он тут же заинтересованно зашевелился. Не в Зарине, конечно, в окружающем пространстве. Он, как воздух, теоретически был везде. Не всегда отзывался, правда, но чувствовалось — он где-то рядом.  
— КТООО ТУТ ХОЧЕТ ПОСЛУШАТЬ ИСТОРИЮ? — раздался гулкий, но очень веселый и счастливый голос. — ЗАРИНА ГОВОРИТ, ЧТО НИКОМУ НЕ НРАВЯТСЯ МОИ ИСТОРИИ, НО Я-ТО ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ЭТО НЕ ТАК! ОНА ГОВОРИТ, ЛЮДЯМ СЛОЖНО МЕНЯ СЛУШАТЬ. ГОВОРИТ, Я БОЛТЛИВЫЙ. НО МЫ ЖЕ С ТОБОЙ ЗНАЕМ, ЧТО ОНА ОШИБАЕТСЯ, ВЕРНО? ТЫ ТАКОЙ ХОРОШИЙ СОБЕСЕДНИК. С ТОБОЙ ПРИЯТНО ИМЕТЬ ДЕЛО. ЭТО НУЖНО ПООЩРИТЬ. ХОЧЕШЬ, Я НАПОЛНЮ ЭТО МЕСТО КАКИМ-НИБУДЬ ОСОБЫМ ГАЗОМ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ? ГЕЛИЕМ. ОН ВСЕ ДЕЛАЕТ СМЕШНЫМ, А ЛЮДЯМ, Я ЗНАЮ, НРАВЯТСЯ СМЕШНЫЕ ШТУКИ!  
— Нет, он не хочет! — завопила Зарина. — Помнишь, мы говорили об этом. Людям не подходит состав среды, отличный от привычного им. От этого они умирают. Ты же не хочешь убить парня, который добровольно решил выслушать твою историю?  
— Вообще-то, мы договаривались, что он только подтвердит твои слова… — робко начал Джек, придавленный осознанием беседы с живым богом. А судя по ощущениям, так оно и было — сила буквально пульсировала в пещерке.  
— Я солгала, — фыркнула девушка. — Ты ж сам говорил, что мы лживы и коварны, вот и пожинай плоды. Кре, пожалуйста, расскажи ему про Арра и Линна.  
— ТЫ УВЕРЕНА? ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ПЕЧАЛЬНАЯ ИСТОРИЯ. НЕ ЛУЧШАЯ ДЛЯ СВИДАНИЯ, — разом погрустнев, сообщило божество.  
— У нас не свидание, — закатила глаза жрица. — Он просто мне не поверил, несмотря даже на клятву Холмом.  
— О, ТОГДА КОНЕЧНО. В ОБЩЕМ, ЖИЛИ БЫЛИ ДВА ВЗРОСЛЫХ, УМУДРЕННЫХ ВЕКАМИ БОГА, — начал Кре Он, но быстро добавил: — НО ИСТОРИЯ НЕ ПРО НИХ. ОНА ПРО ДВУХ НЕ МЕНЕЕ СТАРЫХ, НО ГОРАЗДО БОЛЕЕ ЛЕГКОМЫСЛЕННЫХ РАЗДОЛБАЕВ. ПОТОМ ОНИ ВСТРЕТИЛИСЬ, И ВИДИТ СОЗДАТЕЛЬ — ЭТО БЫЛ ЧЕРНЫЙ ДЕНЬ ДЛЯ ВСЕГО МИРА. ОНИ ПОДРУЖИЛИСЬ С ПЕРВЫХ ЖЕ СЛОВ И НЕМЕДЛЕННО НАЧАЛИ ПРИЧИНЯТЬ ДОБРО. НАКОНЕЦ, СПУСТЯ ДОЛГИЕ, ДОЛГИЕ ВЕКА ОДИН ИЗ НИХ ПЕРЕСТАЛ ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ СОВСЕМ УЖ БЕССМЫСЛЕННОЙ ЕРУНДОЙ И СОЗДАЛ НЕЧТО ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО ХОРОШЕЕ — УМЕНИЕ СОВЕРШАТЬ ЧУДО СЛОВОМ. ЛЮДИ НАЗВАЛИ ЕГО МАГИЕЙ. НО ДРУГОЙ РАЗДОЛБАЙ, ГОРАЗДО БОЛЕЕ ЮНЫЙ, ЧЕМ ДВА ПРЕДЫДУЩИХ, РЕШИЛ, ЧТО БОГ-МАГ ИСПОЛЬЗУЕТ СВОЮ СИЛУ НЕПРАВИЛЬНО — ТОТ НИ С КЕМ НЕ ХОТЕЛ ВОЕВАТЬ И ДРАТЬСЯ. САМА ИДЕЯ НАСИЛИЯ БЫЛА ЕМУ ПРОТИВНА… И ТОГДА ЮНЫЙ РАЗДОЛБАЙ УБИЛ РАЗДОЛБАЯ-МАГА И РАЗВЯЗАЛ ВОЙНУ. ПОТОМ…  
— Достаточно, он уже понял, — замахала руками Зарина, надеясь прервать концентрацию повелителя. — Подтверди слова клятвой, пожалуйста, и иди делать то, чем ты там обычно занимаешься. Ну, я не знаю, облачка погоняй.  
— НУ ТАК И БЫТЬ. КЛЯНУСЬ ХОЛМОМ, ЧТО РАССКАЗАЛ ПРАВДУ О РЕН НЕ, НИ АРРЕ И ЛИННЕ. НО, ДЖЕК, ТЫ НЕ ДУМАЙ, ЗАРИНА ВСЕГДА ТАКАЯ. ВЕЧНО МЕНЯ ПЕРЕБИВАЕТ И РУГАЕТСЯ. ЕСЛИ ХОЧЕШЬ, Я МОГУ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬ…  
— О, нет-нет, — заверил бога храмовник. — Простите, но мне нужно все это в некотором смысле… Переварить.  
— Спасибо за познавательную лекцию, Кри! — завопила девушка, тактично выгоняя бога. — Теперь мы это обсудим и он непременно вынесет из всей этой истории много полезного.  
После того, как божество все же соизволило удалиться, Джек и Зарина еще некоторое время обсуждали его откровения. Девушка пересказала несколько историй из бурной молодости Ле Линна и Ни Арра — те, что знала сама и находила более-менее достойными изложения. Впрочем, в основном жрица переводила слова покровителя на понятный незнакомому с Кре Оном человеку и добавляла в рассказ подробности и имена.  
— Слушай, а как вы с ним вообще познакомились? — любопытно спросил Джек. — Нас-то просто рекрутируют по городам и деревням.  
— В какой-то момент я просто услышала в своей голове странный голос, рассказывающий что-то, причём с середины. Ужасно испугалась! Потом я поняла, что Кре просто понятия не имел, когда именно я начну его слышать, и трепался с самого моего рождения. Как тебе? Хотел бы непрерывно общаться с Рен Не в течение всей жизни?  
— Пожалуй, нет, — передёрнулся храмовник.

...Вскоре после того, как девушка закончила все свои истории, и двое просто сидели в условной тишине, бессмысленно глядя в пламя, звуки далекого обвала прекратились.  
— Прежде чем мы разойдемся как в море корабли, — начал Джек, аккуратно придержав лезущую в щель Зарину за рукав. — Он всегда столь… Общителен? И… тяжел в этом общении? Я имею в виду, по мне словно табун лошадей пронесся. Ты, наверное, привыкла, но…  
— Неа, — легкомысленно махнула свободной рукой жрица. — Выделывался просто.


	2. Улиточки

Приятный тихий вечер в Облачном дворце, жилище Ни Арра, не нарушало ничто. Ничто, кроме пьяного гогота хозяина замка и его "поехавшего дружка", как бурчала старая ветрица Айя — дух теплого южного бриза, единственная, кто неизменно оставался при божестве и ласково величал его Арром.  
— Ну чел, я серьёзно, — чуть успокоившись и отодвинув кальян, чтоб хоть немного сосредоточиться, заговорил Ле Линн, рассказывая о своей новой забаве. — Те улитки были огромные! С твою голову!  
— Не знаю, Линн, по-моему, это нихрена не "мило", — хмыкнул Ни Арр, пододвигая кальян к себе. Не пропадать же добру.  
— Ага, я тоже так подумал, — закивало древнее мудрое божество магии, радуясь, что его мысль уловили. — И поэтому я приделал им...  
— Боюсь даже представить, что именно, — хохотнул Арр, близко знакомый с больной фантазией друга — даже сама магия была им выдумана вовсе не в помощь смертным.  
— Человеческие лица! — провозгласил Линн, захохотал и рухнул на колени друга, тут же завозившись и устраиваясь поудобней. Явно вознамерился провести так не один час.  
— Твою мать, что.  
"Кажется, кальяна нам обоим на сегодня хватит", — истерически хихикая, решил старый, как Небо, и умный, как Светила, бог учения. Не в силах более удерживать себя в сидячем положении, он, согнувшись, уткнулся в живот друга и булькающе засмеялся в него. 

Стоит отметить, что в мире улиточки прижились.


	3. Реннен и Шинки

Реннен с задумчивой улыбкой наблюдал за шевелением людишек внизу. Несмотря на их хрупкость, странные существа очаровывали верховного бога своими душевными качествами. Ронда вот, например... Впрочем, быстро одернул себя мужчина, оставим Ронду. Он еще придумает, как спасти ее. Если бы только этот безумный, безответственный мальчишка, Бог-Маг, вел хоть какие-то записи, пытался систематизировать исследования!.. Но нет. Он не сказал, как спасти человеческую девушку, даже на пороге смерти, а выбить нужное знание из Ни Арра, делившего с упрямым божком все горести, печали и знания, у Рен Не просто не хватало сил. Все еще не хватало.  
Бог в бессильной ярости и ненависти сжал подлокотник высокого кресла и скрипнул зубами. Он уже несколько веков не мог получить то, что отчаянно желал. В скором времени он, вероятно, начнет молить о помощи.  
— Все еще бесишься?  
Шинки, как и всегда, явился неожиданно, просто в какой-то момент оказавшись в кресле. С начала Новой Эпохи он вообще был очень тих и внезапен. Реннен мгновенно успокоился, взял себя в руки и улыбнулся другу. Единственному, пожалуй, оставшемуся другу.  
— Уже не так сильно, — немного помолчав, он со смешком заметил: — А в прежние времена мы встречались каждый день, а не раз в месяц, помнишь? И ты всегда улыбался.  
— В прежние времена, — без тени шутки ответил Шинки, — ты, Рен, не убивал направо и налево.   
Первый слог имени больно резанул по ушам. Реннену показалось, будто в сердце воткнули нож, причем сделал это тот, кому он верил безоговорочно. Как и обычно. Юный, светлый бог любви словно разом постарел, замкнулся в себе и навсегда отдалился от друга за тот единственный, но страшный день войны. Боги, поддерживавшие Ни Арра, просто слили конфликт — они разом свернули все боевые действия, отказались от постов и разбрелись по миру, словно ехидно подначивая: "Ну-ну, посмотрим, как вы справитесь сами, ребятки". Пока они справлялись не очень хорошо, в основном избегая катастроф не за счет новых, организованных отрядов паладинов, а благодаря одиночным, но упреждающим ударам жрецов.  
— Ки, перестань, — тихо попросил он. — Я должен был... Понимаешь, должен! Они сами виноваты, они должны были помочь. Ты понимаешь, ты должен понимать...  
— Нет, — коротко сказал Шин Ки, божество невзаимной любви. — Я не понимаю. Моя любовь осталась в ином мире, Рен, и я сделал то, что должно — отпустил ее. Тебе тоже пора.  
— Ки, пожалуйста. Она так дорога мне. Как жить без нее?  
— Она смертная, Рен, — устало произнес старый друг, не одобривший и не простивший войны, но не бросивший верховного бога сходить с ума в одиночестве. — Смертные смертны. Они умирают. И это нормально, Сав тебя подери! Сколько она уже должна быть мертва? Пять сотен лет? Шесть? Хватит мучить ее, достаточно.   
— Ки...  
— Сколько мы уже спорим об этом? — прервал его Шинки и встал. — Я не изменю своего мнения, Реннен. В последнее время мне страшно. Всех моих сил недостаточно, чтобы достучаться до твоего разума и сердца, и, уж конечно, их не хватит, чтобы защититься, если ты внезапно решишь напасть.  
— Я бы никогда не напал на тебя! — мгновенно взбесился Реннен и вскочил, опрокидывая кресло.  
— Линн тоже думал, что среди богов никто никогда не нападет на него, — тихо ответил Шинки. — Хватит, Рен. Напал бы. Ты уже близок к этому. Встретимся позже, когда я накоплю в сердце еще немного смелости, желания помочь и надежды.   
Ки исчез. Иногда Реннену казалось, что он попал во временную петлю — один и тот же разговор, с совершенно незначительными деталями вроде сегодняшней вспышки гнева, повторялись с самой войны. Шин Ки продолжал призывать его отпустить Линна, извиниться перед старым пантеоном и вернуть им людскую веру. Впрочем, не было похоже, что старцы испытывали какие-то неудобства от недостатка последней; наоборот, кажется, для них текущее положение дел было еще одним витком игры длинною в вечность.   
Реннен никак не мог такого подхода, не мог он объяснить этого и юным богам. Из них, кажется, только Росстран был близок к забытому пантеону, и за это был ненавидим народом Варва — с подачи верховного бога, конечно же — гораздо сильнее, чем мог бы быть.   
Иногда Реннену казалось, что из двоих повелителей — земного и подземного — юным и слабым является он.


	4. Магия

Ни Арр и Ле Линн, тихонько смеясь чему-то, связанному с пасущемся невдалеке единорогом, валялись в густой траве и рассматривали яркие звезды. Они ночью всегда яркие, если, конечно, ночь в принципе ясная. Кальян нежно поблескивал розовыми боками в свете установленного рядом факеле (вдруг что-то случится и их будут искать, а у них факел, его далеко видно).   
— А спорим, — вдруг прервал неспешную беседу Линн и повернул лицо к другу, — спорим, что я сейчас скажу особое слово, и звезда с неба упадет?   
— Спорим, — удивленно и несколько недоверчиво отозвался Ни, тоже немного сдвигаясь и глядя юноше в глаза. Он не умел привязывать всплески своей силы к каким-то определенным действиям, и думал, что не знал никого, кто был хотя бы близок к этому знанию.   
Ле Линн сказал. И звезда упала. И упало еще столько звезд, сколько раз он произнес свое особое слово.   
Так молодой бог чудес, которых много, стал Богом-Магом, который всего один.


	5. Единорог

Линн честно ждал друга. Он, вообще-то, родился очень ветреным богом, и ожидание было для него внове. С другой стороны, и существо, не вертящее пальцем у виска на его выходки, нашлось пока только в единственном экземпляре, и его стоило подождать. Ни всегда рассказывал ему что-то интересное, или показывал, или подкидывал идею сделать что-то безумное — как он объяснил, подобное поведение и являлось его сущностью, генерирование идей происходило вообще без какого-либо контроля с его стороны, и с этим оставалось только смириться. И не то, чтобы Линну это не нравилось.   
Издалека послышался шаги.  
Ле Линн почувствовал, что вот-вот разорвется надвое. С одной стороны — необходимость дождаться Ни, он же должен показать другу свое новое чудо, с другой — таинственный путешественник…   
— Я только на секундочку, — решил парень и метнулся к шагам.   
Вышло весьма удачно, потому что шел Ни Арр. Ли со счастливым писком схватил друга за рукав и потащил к новому чуду.  
— Чел, это за штука? — зачаровано разглядывая новое создание, спросил Ни.   
— Это лошадь с одним рогом, — ответил Ле Линн.  
— Ага, я вижу.   
— Я назвал это единорогом.   
— Но почему рог на лбу?   
— Ты чего, — расхохотался Линн и погладил дивное создание. — В этом-то вся фишка!   
Еще толком не понимая, что именно происходит, Арр сначала тихонько согласно хихикнул. Он еще не знал, что это короткое действие запустило цепную реакцию, и в итоге они оба своим гоготом напугали бедного единорога до панического ржания и поспешного бегства, а сами без сил рухнули на траву, продолжая легонько подергиваться в судорогах смеха, но, слава Варву, постепенно успокаиваясь.


	6. Коврик бытия

Праздник Всех Богов прошел просто замечательно. Боги веселились вместе со смертными, особенно удачливым из последних перепадало даже благословениями прямо по буйным головам. Ни Арр и Ле Линн ожидаемо перепили всех, и божеств, и людей, и с диким ржанием куда-то убежали, сказав, что готовят Варву сюрприз. Та Ций, пришедшая на торжество исключительно по причине того, что с Полотном Судьбы мира все было хорошо, попыталась крикнуть им в след, что пьяные сюрпризы — плохие сюрпризы, но в тот самый момент Сав Сан ее обнял, чмокнул в щеку и впихнул в руки кубок с чем-то резко пахнущим.   
— Оно на вкус прямо как наши с тобой ночи, — жарко дыша в лицо женщине и глядя на нее затуманенными глазами, выдохнул Сан, и тогда Та Ций поднесла кубок к губам и смело глотнула. 

…Утро, увы, было вовсе не так радужно. После дикого пойла, которое всучил ей Сав Сан, ужасно болела голова, горло, спина и немного печень. Ций кое-как продрала глаза и осмотрелась. Предсказуемо обнаружив себя в доме бога Подземелий, Та, потирая лоб, поднялась и отправилась на поиски ее с Савом дитя.   
В отведенной ему комнате его не нашлось. Зато там была целая куча всевозможных записок, которые Та Ций в скором времени предстояло внимательно изучить и проанализировать. Впрочем, это не беспокоило женщину. Ее вообще мало что беспокоило в тот конкретный момент. Даже пропажа их ребенка не тронула ее черствое сердце. Зато она тронула всю ее мерзопакостность, мстительность и чисто женское желание сделать гадость. Мрачно усмехнувшись, Ций отправилась на поиски хозяина дома.   
— Сан! — громко позвала она и тут же закашлялась. — Сан, где наше дитя? Где то, ради чего мы вместе?   
Женщина, наконец, отыскала Сав Сана и плюхнулась на него сверху, ни мало не заботясь о том, что на кровати, где тот изволил почивать, мог поместиться средних размеров дракон.   
— Э, просыпайся давай, где там этот наш коврик бытия? Надо записать, что мы наворотили вчера.   
— Мнмх, — ответил ей бог Подземелий, скинул с себя и перевернулся на другой бок, полностью игнорируя те самые ночи, к которым оперировал накануне и которые провел вместе с Та Ций над Полотном Судьбы, ненавидя себя, ее и проявленную инициативу.


	7. Дзынь

Ни Арр в принципе никому особенно не нравился. Причина была даже не в том, что он был каким-то слишком общительным, или много курил, или пил, просто окружающие его боги были весьма далеки как от антропоморфной формы, так и от образа мышления молодого божества.   
Каким-то образом вышло так, что Ни Арр был богом Науки. Он покровительствовал изобретателям и гениям. Многие его знакомые пытались убедить парня, что, мол, брось ты свои глупости, божество знаний серьезным должно быть, помогать делом или советом. Арр аж извелся, пытаясь объяснить, что сухари и зануды никогда и ничего не изобретают, за подсказку даже он может серьезно получить — ведь какое тогда веселье от исследований, а лучший способ вдохновиться — чего-нибудь курнуть.   
Очень своеобразный был Бог-Мудрец у Варва.   
В общем, юный непонятый гений в одиночестве бродил по полям и долам, благословляя смертных своей легкой безуминкой и решая, как же именно ему теперь нанести Варву счастье.   
И вот в один очень жаркий день Косца, в первой или второй декаде, Арр добрел до высокого одинокого дуба.   
— Здравствуй, дуб, — сказал Ни Арр, потому что, не смотря на все свои недостатки, был очень вежливым.   
— Доброго дня, — гулко ответствовал дуб.   
Ни Арр очень удивился. Обычно деревья не имели привычки ему отвечать.   
— Ты волшебный дуб? — предположил бог.   
— О! — обрадовано отозвалось дерево. — Отлично, не я один решил, что это место сойдет за волшебное. А где два сумасшедших, там и остальные подтянутся!   
Удивленный Ни Арр внимательно осмотрел дерево и обнаружил ход среди его корней. Из него пробивались лучи света. Не мешкая ни секунда, парень полез вниз.   
Яма, в которую привел парня ход, оказалась большой — во всяком случае, в ней хватало места Ни Арру, большому камню, фонарю, стоящем на утоптанном полу, и неизвестному, сидящему на камне и усердно над чем-то пыхтящему.   
— Что ты там делаешь? — спросил Ни Арр.   
— Оставляю волшебное послание. Кто-нибудь найдет это дерево, упадет в яму, залезет на камень, прочитает мое послание и отправится за чудом, которое я спрятал. Уф, почти все. Можешь передвинуть фонарь чуть влево?   
— Конечно, — согласился парень и выполнил просьбу. — Я Ни, Бог-Мудрец. А ты?   
— А я втихую творю чудеса, — хохотнул творец, свесившись с камня и оказываясь нос к носу с неожиданным собеседником. — Мое имя Ле Линн.   
— И каким же слогом мне тебя называть?   
— А как хочешь. Дуб, в принципе, тоже подойдет, — широко улыбнулся бог чудес и съехал с камня головой вниз.   
Это был Дзынь.


	8. Паломничество

Паломники шли темным, но довольно сухим и большим туннелем — пригибаться не приходилось никому, а под ногами не хлюпало. Кое-где на стенах встречались надписи на очень древнем языке, знатоков которого среди законопослушных людей уже не осталось. В целом — приключения выглядело довольно опасным и устрашающим.   
Люди, в основном, конечно, историки, чуть ли не с боем получили от храмовников разрешение на посещение древнего капища и теперь пожинали плоды своего решения.   
Шли они уже довольно давно, а туннель все не кончался, собирались даже сделать привал, как только факелы сгорят еще на одну зарубку. К счастью, совершенно неожиданно люди вышли в довольно просторное помещение — судя по всему, какой-то притвор*. Радостно загомонившие историки тут же разбежались к стенам, изучать роспись. Все капища славились своими фресками, где-то пугающими, где-то откровенно лживыми, но всегда — безупречно сохранившимися. Иногда встречалась так же лепнина, часто — статуи. Все это было выполнено с невероятной точностью. И еще — время словно щадило места обитания лже-богов в отличие от новых храмов. В старых капищах даже пыли было немного, и ничто не мешало наслаждаться красотами ушедшей эпохи.   
— Ребята, — прокашлялся один из новеньких, подсвечивая факелом одну из фресок. — Кажется, я знаю, чье это капище. Здесь обитал Савсан.   
Со стены на людей смотрел огромный человекоподобный заяц, окруженный потеками красной краски, имитирующий кровь, и одетый в очень странные одежды — сейчас, насколько люди знали, такое уже не носили. Особенно малышей, как называли молодых историков, пугал белый крест на груди бога, потому что объяснения этому знаку найти не могли, разве что этот бог покровительствовал и носителям оружия.   
— Ладно, — выдохнул один из патриархов, самых старых членов исторической общины. — Думаю, изначальное предположение было ошибочным. Сейчас мы в левом пределе*. Алтарь совсем близко. Дойдем до него, зарисуем и отправимся обратно, не стоит тревожить древнего демона лишний раз.   
Люди покивали и двинулись искать второй выход.   
— Помните, по притвору идем очень быстро и не вглядываясь во тьму, — напутствовал их тот же патриарх. — Чем незаметней мы его пересечем, тем лучше. Стражей в древних капищах пока не найдено, но мы во владениях Подземного бога, он гневлив, а под землей и в темноте особенно силен.   
Через огромное, гулкое помещение люди действительно прошли так незаметно, как смогли, даже эха почти не было. Солею* тоже преодолели без проблем, она была небольшой, как и во всех подобных храмах. Сложности поначалу возникли с иконостасом*, огромные, уходящие под потолок створки никак не хотели открываться, но потом историки заметили небольшие гостеприимно распахнутые воротца.   
Горнее место не было пусто, вот что первым делом заметили люди. Подле статуи бога кто-то сидел — там было светящееся пятно фонаря.   
— Какой идиот отошел от группы? — зашипел патриарх и решительно зашагал к статуе, намереваясь оттаскать паршивца за уши. От гнева он совсем забыл, что перед выходом из предела всех пересчитал. А вот малыши сразу смекнули, что к капищу пришел кто-то еще, и поспешили за главным — отбивать, если вдруг что.   
А под статуей сидела худенькая девчонка лет пятнадцати на вид и жевала бутерброд с колбасой из человечены, как немедленно решили историки, и, щурясь, листала какую-то жутко черномагическую на вид книжку. С видимым усилием проглотив особенно большой кусок, она подняга русую головку, улыбнулась прибывшим и сказала:   
— Привет. Наконец-то вы добрались, Сав Сан так ждал, так ждал, даже меня отправил вас встречать.   
— Вы теперь принесете нас в жертву? — робко спросил самый юный из историков, в детстве явно наслушавшийся сказок о еретиках и их жестокости.   
— Зачем? — удивилась девочка. — Расскажу, что вам интересно, и накормлю, чем бог послал. У меня тут хлеб, сыр, колбаска хорошая, говяжья, а то конская воняет сильно…


	9. Рука и сердце

Джим, отлично знакомый с проблемами возлюбленной в плане судьбоносных решений, надумал сделать ей сюрприз и договориться с богами самостоятельно. Он начистил сапоги, выбрал самый лучший свой кожух, хорошенько причесался, не выпил ни грамма для храбрости, взял жертвенный окорок и отправился к алтарю.   
Возложив окорок на тайный алтарь, стоявший в чистом поле и почему-то не разоренный, молодой мужчина благоговейно опустился на колени и вознес горячую молитву древнему богу. Ну, как вознес – бог жил под землей, так что Джим, наклонившись, пробормотал свои слова в землю. Он уже приготовился было успокоено выдохнуть – все-таки любовь всей его жизни немножечко сумасшедшая, а не жрица! – но не успел: Савсан* явился.   
С некоторым сомнением обнюхав окорок, божество все же благосклонно кивнуло и приготовилось внимать. Джим сглотнул и попытался припомнить заготовленную на этот случай речь. Вышло не очень, и парень просто осторожно проблеял:   
\- Здрастье… А я это… Хочу вот предложить жрице вашей, Оливии, руку и сердце, могли бы вы, не знаю…   
-О, - неподдельно огорчился Савсан. – Мне очень жаль говорить тебе это, приятель, правда, ты очень милый и все такое, - в этом месте Джим внутренне похолодел, - но… Она такое не ест.


	10. Встреча жрецов

Зарина, вообще-то, была не из общительных. Служение Кре Ону наложило свой отпечаток — длительные беседы навевали тоску, голоса, хоть немного тоном или интонацией похожие на божественный, заставляли вздрагивать и искать укрытия. Кроме того, люди имели глупую привычку задавать вопросы: очень уж их интересовало, почему это молодая, красивая девушка путешествует в одиночестве да с оружием, а не блюдет мужа и детей, убиваясь над домашним хозяйством.  
Опять же, характерная, хоть и редко встречающаяся на одежде вышивка часто привлекала ненужное внимание властей.  
Тем удивительнее было для нее неожиданное появление молодого симпатичного парня, высокого, при оружии, и с каким-то странным рвением приобнявшего ее за плечи.  
— Как насчет дойти до корчмы и выпить за знакомство? — подмигнул парень, мягко подталкивая девушку к упомянутому заведению.  
— Выпить за знакомство я не прочь, — степенно ответила Зарина, старательно тормозя и себя, и незнакомца. — Но для этого, как ни крути, знакомство должно состояться.  
— Мое имя Рейтар, — охотно сообщил парень и тихо, на ухо, добавил: — Сав Сану служу, может, знаешь других его жрецов? Девчонка мелкая, Оливия, и старик один, ищу их, кто-то святыни наши осквернять вздумал.  
— Зарина, — ответила девушка и смешливо фыркнула, понимающе изображая для людей веселье. — Пойдем до корчмы, раз дело такое.  
И прижалась поближе, весело хихикая. Обсудить им было что, и маскироваться под парочку с внезапно вспыхнувшим чувством проще всего. 

— Ты как узнал-то, что из всей толпы именно я тебе помогу? Вышивку на подоле не видно, я проверяла, — поинтересовалась жрица, аккуратно, специальным платочком оттирая кинжалы от крови.  
— Глаза, — просто ответил Марикот. — Нечасто, знаешь ли, встретишь человека с такой тоскливой мукой на лице, сразу становится понятно — что-то сильно омрачает жизнь этого человека, причем прямо сейчас. Кроме того, — задумчиво добавил парень, — когда мне встречаются зеркала, я вижу в них точно такое же выражение.


	11. Марикот

Десятилетний мальчик — уже почти взрослый мужчина! — тихо спал. Родители его уехали на ярмарку да к храму Реннена, потому что старший из сыновей достиг возраста паладина, да и проявил некоторые способности к магии. Старшие сестры жили у мужей, а сам брат усвистал на гулянку, женихаться. Не такой уж у них был богатый двор, чтобы взрослый десятилетний парень не смог переночевать там в одиночестве. Марик, опять же, пацаном был смелым, в себе уверенным, байки про привидений травил самые жуткие, но сам их никогда не боялся.  
А ночь стояла хорошая, яркая. Светила улыбкой луна, звезды тоже сияли. В целом, особенно неприхотливые девушки могли бы даже вышивать. Ветра, можно считать, и не было; лето же стояло теплое, такими же были и ночи.   
Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало беды.  
Марикот проснулся среди ночи от того, что очень хотел пить. Светлая лунная ночь была снаружи, в избе же темнота стояла — хоть глаз выколи. Марик потер глаза и пробормотал:  
— Лучинку бы зажечь...  
— Ага, — раздался незнакомый мужской голос, и разом вспыхнули вообще все лучинки: и в печи, и в вязанке у стены, и даже тонкие щепки с занозками, торчащими из стен.   
Так состоялось знакомство Марика с Ла Багом, богом Светил и Пламени.


	12. Кто это?

Обычно они не встречались большими компаниями. Даже не потому, что это было опасно и они привлекали внимание — просто гонения приучали их к постоянному одиночеству, недоверию, молчаливости и замкнутости. Кроме того, если выносить одного бога еще представлялось возможным, то уже двоих - нет.   
И, тем не менее, это произошло — Джек видел перед собой целую кучу еретиков, разбившихся на кучки по пять-шесть голов и о чем-то дружелюбно болтающих.   
— Уф, сколько же их здесь, — тихо выдохнул парень, пытаясь разглядеть знакомую макушку Зарины.   
— Дофигища, — ответил голосок снизу. Джек замер и перевел взгляд на говорившего.   
Это оказался симпатичный, но чрезвычайно серьёзный мальчик лет двенадцати на вид. В общем-то, Джек прежде как-то не думал, что еретики бывают такими юными. С другой стороны, Зарина, кажется, говорила, что у нее все началось около тринадцати...  
— Ты искал кого-то? Скажи, я могу помочь, — предложил мальчик и добавил: — Мое имя Юджин.  
— Джек, — просто ответил парень. — Да, я ищу одну девушку, Зарину. Ты ее знаешь?  
— Нет, — ответил Юджин и склонил голову к плечу, словно прислушиваясь. — Иди за мной.  
Джек удивился, но пошел. Юджин действительно вывел его к служительнице Креона. Что, в общем, было немного странно, ведь они же не были знакомы. Возможно, способность бога?  
Зарина обрадовалась им обоим, улыбнулась, по-видимому, слугам Савсана и отошла к ребятам.  
— А криков-то было, — ехидно обратилась она к Джеку. — Лживая вера, не вступлю, бла-бла... Ты, кстати, чей, малыш? Извини, но я совершенно тебя не помню.   
— Фор Оса, — меланхолично ответствовал Юджин, пока Джек возмущенно хватал ртом воздух.   
Зарина недоуменно моргнула.  
— Э... А кто это? Никогда о нем не слышала. Впрочем, погоди, не подсказывай, — девушка обернулась к остальным и крикнула: — Эй, ребята, а Фор Ос — это кто?  
Сначала все замолчали, и абсолютная тишина стояла около минуты или двух. Потом люди начали говорить. Они переспрашивали, уточняли, махали друг на друга руками и перебивали. Но к единому мнению прийти не могли.   
— Нет, серьёзно, кто это?  
— Никогда о таком не слышала...  
— Не знаю, может, из совсем древних?..  
— Не помню его в летописях, и Сав Сан не упоминал никогда вроде...  
Сомнения развеял сам Юджин.  
— Он — хранитель утренней звезды. Во время его работы большая часть Варва спит, да и сам он не очень общительный, неудивительно, что никто о нем не знает, — утешительно произнес мальчик и улыбнулся. — Но ему нравится смотреть, как вы спите под открытым небом. Собственно, сегодня я здесь, чтобы передать вам его спасибо. Вот оно: большое спасибо. А теперь позвольте отклоняться. Я, видите ли, тоже не очень общительный.  
После этого Юджин отвесил какой-то зубодробительной сложности поклон и действительно ушёл.


End file.
